


虹（三）Part.2

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 12





	虹（三）Part.2

2018年的最后一天，他在广州演出，金主从纽约直接飞到广州去见他，他表演完就回到了和金主约好的酒店里。  
金主的飞机是第二天白天落地，张艺兴推掉了所有的行程和训练，空出了完整的三天给金主。  
“我下飞机了，现在去酒店。”  
金主发来了一条消息。  
张艺兴又开始紧张起来，比昨天上台前还紧张，在房间里照了无数遍镜子，为了金主，他还化了淡妆。  
金主进门的时候他该说什么？是不是该先洗个澡等着他？他不停地看着手机屏幕上的时间，距离金主下飞机已经一个多小时了，金主还没有来。  
他又发了一遍位置给金主，问他现在到哪里了，金主半天才发来几个字。  
“我迷路了。”  
张艺兴气得七窍生烟。  
好啊，终于轮到自己来教训他了。  
“你跟谁在一起呢？”  
“我自己一个人。”  
“地图总会看吧？”  
“就是因为在国外待久了，才看不懂国内的地图啊。”  
张艺兴不想管他了，爱怎么样怎么样去吧。他一屁股坐在沙发上，刚才的紧张和期待全都没了。  
张艺兴在心里骂金主是个傻子。  
他坐在沙发上玩起了手机，金主又给他发来了一条消息。  
“我就在楼下，马上到。”  
他忘记了从收到消息到听到敲门声过了多久，手指叩门的声音响起来的时候，他几乎是从沙发上跳起来的。拖鞋踩在地毯上没有声音，他把门锁取下来，打开了门，看见金主手里拉着一个行李箱。  
“你来啦....”  
张艺兴往后退着小声说。金主比他高出了一个头，长得比视频里好像还要好看一点。身高差无形中竟给了他压迫感，他又不知道接下来该说什么，做什么了。  
金主只是看着他笑，朝他张开了手臂。  
“抱一个。”  
他还没回过神来，就被金主拉进怀里紧紧搂着。他的手臂很有力，几乎要把他的胳膊勒疼了，张艺兴快要被他抱的喘不过气来，金主才撒手。  
“你瘦了。”  
“有吗....”  
他摸着自己的脸说，眼睛不知道在看哪里。  
真可爱。  
金主捏了捏他的脸蛋，软乎乎的。  
“你怎么走了这么久啊？”  
他没话找话。  
“唉，可不是嘛，太久不回国，马路都不会过了。”  
金主在沙发上坐下。  
“坐下呀，站着干嘛。”  
“不想坐。”  
他一只手摸着脖子后面。什么不想坐，其实他根本不知道自己在说什么，紧张的脑子一片空白，第一反应是什么就脱口而出了。  
“坐这。”  
金主拍拍大腿。  
“不要。”  
他往后摸到了床沿，坐在了床上。这个房间的床很高，张艺兴坐在那里像是斜靠着。  
这可怎么办，他的小朋友紧张成这个样子。  
“亲一个好不好。”  
金主站起来走向他，他还没同意，就被金主搂在怀里压在臂弯里。他紧紧闭着嘴唇，害怕金主会把舌头送进来，金主压他压的很用力，他也用力的挺着上半身，怕自己一松劲就被金主按在床上。自己可不是这么轻浮随便的人，哪有刚面就往床上滚的道理。  
金主松开了他，他看见金主嘴唇上沾了一层自己的唇膏，亮晶晶的。  
“你怎么这么紧张啊。”  
金主捧起他的脸。  
“不知道。”  
“我们不用非要做的，如果你有点怕的话。”金主说，“我们可以就吃吃饭，聊聊天。”  
“哦。”  
要真什么也没发生，他也怪失望的，说实话，他是想跟金主做的，但也确实有点怕。  
“给我看看你买的安全套。”  
张艺兴从行李箱翻出来那盒安全套扔给金主，金主把安全套拿在手里看了一会笑着说，“说不定你要完好的把它带回去了。”  
张艺兴的倔脾气又上来了，在他眼里自己就是个娇滴滴的小孩子吗，也太小瞧人了，不就是上床吗，以为我不行，好，一会就把你榨干。  
“你去洗澡。”  
张艺兴撅着嘴，用脚踢了踢金主。  
“洗澡干什么呀。”  
金主用手撑着头，打趣的看着他。  
“洗澡睡觉咯！”  
“这么早，睡什么觉啊。”  
金主觉得他太好玩了，小孩沉不住气了。  
“你快去。”  
“好好好，我去我去。”  
张艺兴听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声划着手机，感觉没过几分钟，金主就从浴室里出来了。他一抬头，金主只穿了条内裤，头发也湿漉漉的，他从上到下扫了一眼金主的身体，扫到腿间的那个鼓包，连忙把目光移开。  
好大....  
“那我去洗了。”  
他低着头从床上爬起来，也不敢抬头看金主，就快步钻进了浴室。  
他洗的很慢，从头到脚都用香喷喷的沐浴露涂了个遍，把自己冲干净之后还现在镜子前看了自己好久。  
胳膊好看，肩膀也不错，就是腹肌，最近吃的好吃的有点多，好像有点不明显了，脸嘛....这两天也没有长痘痘，他又转了个身。  
好像屁股有点小，金主会不会不喜欢啊。  
哎哟自己到底在想些什么，张艺兴敲敲脑袋。  
不过洗了个澡，好像没有那么紧张了。他穿上内裤，又套上个白色T恤，就走出了浴室。  
金主坐在床上盯着笔记本电脑，手指在键盘上噼里啪啦不知道敲什么。他钻进被窝静静的躺着，也不说话，时不时拿出手机来回复两条消息。  
金主扭头看了他一眼，合上了笔记本电脑。  
“我们看个电影吧。”  
“啊？”张艺兴有点意外，“好啊。”  
金主打开了手机里的一部电影，两个人窝在一个被窝里看了起来。金主似乎很喜欢这部电影，一直在跟他讲背景和剧情，可张艺兴一句也听不进去，电影也看的索然无味。  
他不想一晚上就这么浪费掉。  
“哎哟不看了不看了。”  
他伸手把金主的手机拿下来扔到一边。  
“怎么了？”  
金主笑着看他，他也不说话，两只眼睛呆呆的看着前面。  
“我不想一晚上只看电影。”  
“不看电影，想做什么？”  
金主慢慢靠了过来，他的心又嘭嘭的跳起来，脸上烫的要命。  
“嗯？”  
对方的呼吸已经喷到他脸上了，他才反应过来自己被金主的胳膊环了起来，下一秒温热的触感就覆上了他的嘴唇。这次和刚进门的时候不一样，对方的动作很轻，很温柔，用柔软的嘴唇轻轻咬着他的。他不敢动，只觉得很舒服，被亲的半张开了嘴唇，对方的舌头钻了进来他也没有抗拒，张着嘴巴接受对方的动作。舌头滑过他的齿尖，牙床，在他口腔的每一个角落探索着，他笨拙的用舌头回应，拿自己的和对方的胡乱纠缠。  
金主停下了动作，看着他笑，他还傻傻的张着嘴唇。  
“你一点也不会接吻。”  
“所以你才要教我啊。”  
金主的手钻进了他的T恤，摸着他胸前两团乳肉揉捏了起来。  
“你好软。”  
张艺兴脸红了。  
金主把他的T恤掀起来，掀到了脖子下面，露出漂亮的乳房。  
真漂亮，小巧浑圆的乳尖漂亮，光滑的皮肤漂亮，流畅的肌肉线条也漂亮。  
简直像个充气娃娃。  
金主凑到他胸前，含住了他的乳尖，用舌头舔了两下。他动了动，有点委屈巴巴的看着金主。  
“把衣服脱掉。”  
他乖乖的照做了，衣服从头上脱下来的时候把他的头发弄乱了，金主怜爱的摸了摸他的头发，帮他理了理，然后一只手抱他在怀里，另一只手伸进了他的内裤，抚慰起前面那根东西。  
“嗯....”  
他在金主怀里不停的扭来扭去，紧张的要命，心跳的快极了，伸手搂住金主的肩膀，把头倚在金主的胳膊上。他太紧张了，紧张到忽略了自己的快感。  
“没事，没事的。”  
金主又吻上了他的嘴唇，手上的动作却没有停，揉了一会就脱下了他的内裤，摸了摸前面，又摸了摸后面，干燥的很，一点湿润的迹象都没有。  
“我又没感觉了，怎么办啊....”  
张艺兴快要哭了，自己怎么又像之前那样，这么不争气，这下好了，人就在自己身边，想自己偷偷摸摸找个地方解决都不行。  
“没关系的，你太紧张了。”  
金主吻了吻他的脸。  
“你要不要先试着自己自慰一下，我不看你。”  
金主说。  
“这算什么啊。”  
“我不想你跟我见一次面，连爽都没有爽到就走了。”  
他没有说话，算是默许了，慢慢转过身子背对着金主，用手抚摸着自己的阴茎开始自慰。金主也真的没有看他，在一边静静地等他。他闭上眼睛，之前的紧张感少了许多，他开始慢慢有了反应，呼吸加快，从嘴里冒出细小的呻吟。金主从后面抱住了他，他突然觉得有个坚硬滚烫的东西抵在了他的臀缝里，他意识到了那是什么，脑子里浮现出了金主骇人的尺寸，一阵快感从下体直冲上脑子，他没控制住，呻吟出了声。  
“老婆，老婆....”  
金主叫着他，用手握住他的阴茎和他一起上下套弄起来。  
“嗯....嗯....”  
他胡乱的点头答应着，手里的性器慢慢变得湿滑敏感。  
“老婆，我爱你，我好想你。”  
“我也好想你啊，老公，老公你为什么都不回来看我....”  
“回来了，这不是回来了吗？”  
“我....我要射了....”  
他用力的抿着嘴唇，嘴角的酒窝都被他挤出来了，小脸憋的通红。  
“叫出来，老婆，叫出来。”  
“老公....”  
“老婆，我想操你。”  
“老公....啊啊啊啊....”  
他射了两个人满手。  
金主心疼的亲了亲他的脸蛋。  
真不容易。  
借着滑腻腻的精液，金主摸到了他屁股后面那个从未开张的小洞。  
“后面要不要？”  
“要。”  
他点点头。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”他认真的看着金主，“我不怕。”  
都已经走到这一步了，房间都开了，床也上了，早就准备好把自己完完全全的交给这个人。而金主又怎么会不知道自己的小孩是第一次，而小孩又是那么的敏感倔强，自己只能努力做到不伤害他，不给他留下阴影。  
他一只手抚慰着前面半勃的性器，另一只手按摩着后面洞口周围的软肉，那里的皮肤还十分紧致，入口处的褶皱紧紧闭着。他前面被摸得舒服了，开始哼哼唧唧的发出呻吟，金主便时不时用手指探进那个穴口一点，再马上出来，像是在按压穴口的时候蜻蜓点水般掠过。每插入一下，他下面就会猛的收缩，全身颤抖，直到开始发出呻吟，开始期待下面那双手似有似无的掠过。这种感觉太难受了，下面像在等待着什么，但没有东西的时候又不知道在等什么，只有那一下，像久逢甘霖般让他快要失去理智。  
金主看他快适应的差不多了，便说：  
“那我要进去了哦。”  
他点点头。  
金主便试着把一根手指送入他狭窄的甬道，里面很热，很紧，也很湿，像一层层肉瓣被他捅开。捅到底，金主问：  
“感觉怎么样？”  
他望着金主点点头，这种程度，他想他还能接受。  
接着金主便用手指在他里面慢慢抽插起来，这下感觉就没那么好了，头一次容纳异物的身体极其敏感，某个角度不对，他便疼的叫出了声，金主就会停下动作，从他身体里退出来，和他吻一会，等他放松了，就再进入一次。终于，他对一根手指的反应不那么强烈了。  
“两根手指好不好？”  
金主问。  
“嗯。”他乖乖的答应，“不过你进来的时候，要告诉我。”  
“好。”  
金主用两根手指在他的穴口按压了好久才敢进去，刚进去一点，他就疼的叫出了声。  
“疼吗？”  
“没事的，你进来啊。”  
金主慢慢把两根手指全部送进了那个狭窄的穴口，他看着身下的人咬着牙，眉头都皱成了一团，便低头吻了吻他的眉心。手指从他身体里出来的时候，还带出了一点黏液。  
终于开始有反应了，金主想。便又一次进入了他的身体，手指在他里面探索着，寻找着让他能够兴奋的位置，用指节刮擦着内壁。这些动作几乎让他快要疯掉，从下体开始源源不断的产生难以置信的快感，他忍不住去抚慰前面的阴茎，没想到摸了几下就溃不成军，从前端流出的液体滑到他的手上和后穴，和手指从穴口带出来的液体混在一起。金主从枕头上拽下一条枕巾垫在他屁股底下，再这样下去床单上就没法看了。他也不知道自己为什么会流那么多水，身体里像有个水龙头一样，穴里越来越滑，越来越有弹性，已经能容纳两根手指自由的进出操弄。有时顶到某个点，那种可怖的快感便不经过大脑就传遍全身，要带着他爬向巅峰。可气的是那两根手指还一副不经意的样子，明知道他想要什么，就偏不给他什么。  
“这里吗？”  
金主用手指碰碰这里。  
“不是....”  
“这里呢？”  
“也不是。”  
金主又换了个地方，用手指肚按压了起来，张艺兴被刺激的大叫，两条小腿乱蹬起来。  
“终于找到了。”  
金主开始疯狂的用手指进攻那里，张艺兴控制不住的呻吟，两只手胡乱抓着床单，整个人在床上扭来扭去。  
“你看看你都扭到哪里去了？”  
金主停了下来，他看了看四周，自己已经快和床头平行。  
“躺好。”  
金主拿了两个枕头垫在张艺兴身体后面，让他斜靠在床上，两根手指在穴口摸了摸，便又一次肏了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊....”  
毫无预兆的进入让他快要窒息，之前接连不断的快感又回来了，口中的呻吟像洪水般倾泻出去。  
“嘘....嘘....”  
金主趴在他耳边，“隔壁还有人。”  
可手上的动作没有停，反倒更激烈了，他捂住自己的嘴巴，可呻吟声还是从指缝钻了出来。金主一把拉开他的手臂，吻上了他的嘴唇，他高潮的尖叫声呜呜的淹没在了彼此的吻里，下面射了金主一身。  
太敏感了，只是用手指就能操射。  
“舒服吗？”  
金主捏着他的下巴问。  
“舒服....”  
他一脸潮红的看着金主。  
可金主还没有舒服呢。  
他突然产生了一丝愧疚，低头望了望金主腿间那个大家伙，已经快要把内裤顶破了，他没意识到自己吞了一下口水。  
这东西要是进来了，一定比手指还要爽好多倍吧。  
“你要不要试试....把那个插进来啊....”  
“这个吗？”  
金主扶了扶自己的阴茎。  
“嗯。”  
小孩的胃口这么大，他没料到。  
真是个坏孩子。  
“那我们就试试。”  
金主脱下内裤的一瞬间，他几乎吓了一跳，那根东西跟自己的太不一样了，硬要说的话，好像自己的要更好看一点。  
金主打开他买的那盒安全套戴上，那一系列动作他快要看呆了，金主握着阴茎在他后面的穴口抵了抵。  
“那我要进去了。”  
张艺兴点点头。  
他扶着阴茎根部，头刚刚进去一点，小孩就疼的受不了，胡乱挥着手让他从身体里出去。  
“疼吗？”  
“嗯....”  
“那不试了。”  
“不。”  
他低着头，小嘴撅了起来。  
“再试一次吧。”  
好，那就再试一次。  
这一次比上一次进入的还慢，刚把柱身的头部完整的送进去，张艺兴就哭了，脑门上全是汗，嘴里喊着“疼....疼....”。金主急忙从他身体里出来，把人抱在怀里安慰，安慰了半天，小孩眼角还挂着泪珠。  
他觉得对不起他的小孩。  
欲望是个好东西，也是个不好的东西，人什么时候才能没有欲望呢？  
他没想到张艺兴也是这么想的。  
“要不，我用嘴帮你吧。”  
金主听了他这个要求，十分惊讶。  
“你愿意吗？”  
“愿意啊。”  
对方一直在照顾自己的感受，自己的身体却这么不争气，连为爱人打开都不愿意，自己做出点牺牲是天经地义的。  
他让金主平躺在床上，自己趴在金主肚子那里，看了看那个竖立着的巨物，张开小嘴吞了进去。  
毫无技巧，只是机械的上下吞吐着，连舌头也不会用。金主看着一直被他当成个被保护的好好的小孩此时正卖力用嘴巴取悦着自己，自己那根性器在他丰满漂亮的嘴唇里进进出出，他突然有种负罪感，却又一瞬间觉得这画面无比香艳，下体不受控制的在他嘴里顶了顶，顶到了他的咽喉深处。他立刻被刺激的咳嗽起来，咳完看了看那根肉柱，又要吞下去。  
“不要弄了。”  
金主摸了摸他的脑袋，把他从身上拉起来。  
“为什么啊。”  
“太脏了。”  
“没事，我不介意的....”  
“不要弄了。”  
金主把他拉进怀里，盖上被子。  
“冷不冷？”  
“不冷。”  
过了一会，他又问金主：  
“那你怎么办啊。”  
“我？我没事的。”  
“你还说，不射出来会憋坏的，你憋坏了怎么办？”  
“我跟你不一样。”  
有什么不一样的，张艺兴在心里说。  
“你为什么一进来就要抱我啊，还亲我。”  
“我这不是看你太紧张了，想缓和一下气氛。”  
张艺兴觉得这说法有点好笑，没忍住笑出了声。  
“老婆，你今天真主动，值得表扬。”  
“我只是不想浪费时间。”  
本来就三天，要是什么也不做就过去了，岂不是白见面了？张艺兴在心里翻了个大大的白眼。  
“你一开始就打算要和我做吗？”  
“对啊，不做还能干嘛。”  
金主看着他不说话，只是不停地笑。他的小孩太坦诚了，单纯直接的可爱，而他也正是喜欢他这一点。  
“笑什么....”  
张艺兴看着金主，一头雾水。  
“没事，我们休息吧。”  
你不需要知道为什么，你只管继续单纯可爱就够了，复杂的事情交给我。

-TBC


End file.
